Bonne fête princesse
by beharryordie
Summary: 2 mai 2007. Le septième anniversaire de Victoire Weasley. Quand la petite princesse se rend compte que ce n'est pas un jour heureux pour tout le monde. Bonne fête princesse...


**_Bonne fête princesse_**

_2 mai 2007_

- Victoire! Viens ma chérie on va se préparer!

Victoire laissa tomber la grenouille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle s'apprêtait à maquiller avec le maquillage de sa mère. Elle mit dans ses poches le tube de rouge à lèvres d'un rose criard et le fard à paupières qu'elle avait pris dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva de la roche sur laquelle elle était assise et emprunta le chemin de sable qui menait à la maison. En marchant, elle passa près de la grosse pierre blanche qui l'avait toujours impressionnée. Oncle Ron lui avait raconté que c'était son autre oncle, Harry Potter, qui avait gravé les mots sur le rocher, et qui avait creusé, en-dessous de celle-ci, la tombe d'un elfe de maison.

Selon ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce Dobby avait été très utile pendant la Guerre, parce que sans lui, les oncles Ron et Harry ainsi que tante Hermione seraient morts avant d'avoir réussi à anéantir Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, ça faisait neuf ans aujourd'hui, que ce Voldemort était mort. Aussi, sept ans plus tôt Victoire Weasley avait vu le jour.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable chaud alors qu'elle s'en allait vers sa mère qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, les poings sur les hanches.

- Dépêche-toi Victoire ! On va être en retard chez mamie!

La jeune fille marcha de plus en plus vite, pour finalement courir et arriver, essoufflée, devant Fleur. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'entrer et d'aller enfiler sa robe et de s'asseoir devant le miroir. Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle, un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, affublée d'une jolie petite robe bleue, assise devant le miroir de sa chambre, se faisant brosser ses longs cheveux blonds par sa mère.

- Dis maman, tu crois que Teddy sera là?

Fleur sourit devant l'intérêt que sa Victoire portait Teddy Lupin. Depuis toujours, les deux enfants avaient été très proches. Plus jeunes, ils se faisaient garder ensembles, et jouaient à longueur de journée. Fleur ne doutait pas qu'ils finissent ensembles dans un avenir lointain.

- Tu sais bien, chérie, qu'il ne manquerait ton anniversaire pour rien au monde. Il sera là ainsi que tous les autres. Personne ne voudrait manquer ton goûter voyons!

- Mais…

- Tais-toi Victoire, je ne peux pas te maquiller si tu gesticule tout le temps comme ça.

Victoire ferma les yeux et laissa sa mère appliquer une fine couche de maquillage sur son visage de poupée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se faire pomponner, elle, son père et sa mère transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier, où se trouvaient tous les invités.

- Victoire! Mon bébé! Viens dans mes bras!

Tout le monde était présent, en cette fin d'avant-midi. Son oncle Charlie, son oncle Percy, accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille Molly, son oncle George, avec Angelina et leur fils Fred, Son oncle Ronald, Hermione et leur petite Rose, ainsi qu'Harry Potter, Ginny, James et Albus. Ses grands-parents étaient présents et, à sa plus grande joie, Teddy était présent, accompagné de sa grand-mère.

Lorsqu'elle eut donné des baisers à tout le monde, à un tel point que ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, tous allèrent se rasseoir. Le grand sofa fut attribué à ses tantes Hermione et Ginny, toutes les deux enceintes jusqu'aux dents, et à Andromeda, qui ne cessait de leur donner des conseils, en oubliant presque que les deux femmes avaient déjà eu au moins un enfant.

Victoire alla s'asseoir avec Teddy sur un autre divan. Celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il regardait ses pieds et il sembla à Victoire qu'elle ne l'Avait pas vu parler à quiconque depuis son arrivée au Terrier, même pas à son parrain ou sa propre grand-mère.

Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne, et il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, lui adressant un semblant de sourire. Elle croisa son regard et y vit des larmes. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire là? Pourquoi Teddy était-il triste le jour de l'anniversaire de Victoire?

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils blonds et retourna la tête vers son Oncle Charlie, qui venait d'aborder le sujet des dragons : sujet qui la fascinait. Teddy resta muet jusqu'à ce que les adultes se lèvent pour aller préparer le dîner.

À ce moment, Victoire retint Teddy, qui se levait lui aussi pour aller aider les adultes. Elle lui tira le bras, ce qui ne lui fut pas tâche facile, puisqu'il avait quand même deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle l'entraina dehors et plongea son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, les cheveux de Teddy prirent une teinte rosée. Victoire savait que Teddy aimait bien ses yeux, parce qu'ils lui faisaient penser à l'océan. Les deux enfants étaient déjà allés à la plage, une fois, et ils avaient la chance de voir la mer, à la maison de Bill et Fleur.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Teddy rempli de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, lentement, très lentement.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Teddy? C'est ma FÊTE, t'as PAS le droit de pleurer à MA fête!

- Je pleure si je veux!

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors que c'est MA fête?

- Mais je ne pleure PAS!

Teddy secoua son bras pour qu'elle le lâche, et rentra dans la maison, sans se retourner, sans même lui accorder un regard ou un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune garçon rentrer dans la maison sans sa fille, Fleur déposa le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait en mains, et sortit de la petite maison. Un seul regard lui permit d'apercevoir la fillette, assise contre le mur, la tête dans les mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

La mère s'approcha de la fille et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Sa va ma choupinette?

- Laisse-moi, je veux pas parler.

- C'est la faute de Teddy si tu pleures?

- Je pleure pas!

- Allez, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- Teddy pleure.

- Et tu sais pourquoi?

- Non. Il a pas le droit de pleurer à ma fête.

- Mais Victoire… Pour Teddy c'est un jour triste.

- Mais non, c'est ma fête!

- Non… tu sais Victoire, il y a neuf ans exactement, c'était le dernier jour de la Guerre, et ses parents ont été tués…

Il y eut un silence, puis…

- Fleur! Victoire! Venez! Le repas est prêt!

Les deux fractions de Vélane se levèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table où tous étaient attablés. Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Victoire attrapa Teddy, à nouveau, par le bras, et le tira de toutes ses forces à l'extérieur. Le garçon ne résista pas lorsqu'il vit le regard de Fleur posé sur lui, et le signe qu'elle lui fit de suivre Victoire.

Une fois rendus à l'extérieur, la fillette adressa un petit sourire au garçon.

- Je suis désolée de m'être fâchée Teddy. T'es pas en colère dis?

- Mais non Vic', tu sais que je t'aime bien trop pour être fâché contre toi. Tu es ma princesse, tu le sais bien!

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille s'agrandit, et elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une fois collé contre elle, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Un jour, c'est ici que tu vas me demander en mariage, dit Victoire à son oreille.

- On va se marier?

- Bien sûr qu'on va se marier. Je suis ta princesse non?

Teddy sourit et se colla contre elle.

- Oui Vic', tu es ma princesse et tu le seras toujours.

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit.

- Bonne fête princesse.

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? **

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu.**

**- Marie-la-Sublime-(et modeste en plus)**


End file.
